


You don't like it? (Crying children)

by Bdboo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Gen, One Shot, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdboo/pseuds/Bdboo
Summary: Peter and Shuri meet. They somehow get de-aged to five year olds. Cuteness ensues.The events after civil war never happened. Tony acts like an actual mentor. Why? Because marvel killed meeeeee.





	You don't like it? (Crying children)

**Author's Note:**

> So background info. Peter and Shuri are cute. The day is May 15, a.k.a. international family day. They are already de-aged to about five. The figured that the de-aging will only last a few more days.

National Family Day.

"Are you sure they're gonna like this?" Peter whispered.

"They're gonna love it!" Shuri whispered back.

* * *

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Who did this to my wall!?!" Pepper screamed. On said wall was a in depth painting of Tony, Peter, Pepper, Shuri, T'challa, and May. 

"I'll find out, and make sure that they never spy into our lives again." Tony gritted out. Peter and Shuri walked in behind T'challa.

"Who did this?" T'challa asked, "I need to make sure they never look at us again."

"Already working on it." Tony said. They didn't notice, however, the two small children crying in the corner. They kept working until peter said

"You don't like it?" He said, while swallowing a son. "But we worked so hard." He cried out.

"Why don't you like it?" Screamed Shuri, then they ran out of the room in complete hysterics. 

The adults exchanged looks. All of them utterly confused, but they bucked up and ran after the children. 

They found the kids in Peter's room, sharing a box of chocolates and cuddling in a mountain of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. The scene was adorable and yet, at the same time kind of sad.

"Hey kiddos, what's wrong?" asked Pepper softly.

"We spent a week painting that picture for you guys." Cried Shuri

"But you hated it!" Peter wailed

"Oh no sweetie we loved it, we were just worried that a bad person had done that. Now honey would you tell me why you did it?" Pepper crooned

"It's international family day." The kids say in unison. At that all the adults in the room got tears in their eyes and swept the kids into a deep hug.

* * *

* * *

The end...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be nasty 'kay.


End file.
